baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fusion Minded
Appearance: He appears to be a kid with blue pants and a red shirt that says: "I ♥ Fusions". Mechanics: * If he runs into the protagonist, he will tell them about a fusion he made up. * If he catches the protagonist using the UnFusing Gun on the fusion he made up,he will go into Angry Mode (AKA Puinshment for using the UnFusing Gun) Angry Mode: He will chase the protagonist using the fusion the player undid. If the fusion catches the protagonist, the protagonist will be fused with someone else, being fused for 30 seconds.. Angry Mode ends if the player collects a notebook. Originally, if the fusion catches the protagonist, the protagonist will recive a Game Over. But this was changed in v1.4.1b. Quotes: When he bumps into the protagonist: "Hey, check out this fusion I made, it's a fusion between Zerran and Harri!" "Hey, check out this fusion I made, it's a fusion between MathStick and Remote!" "Hey, check out this fusion I made, it's a fusion between Gametime and Annoying!" "Hey, check out this fusion I made, it's a fusion between Mr. Luxury and Deeky Deeks!" "Hey, check out this fusion I made, it's a fusion between It's not a Bully and It’s an Upstander!" "Hey, check out this fusion I made, it's a fusion between Baldi and Harri!" "Hey, check out this fusion I made, it's a fusion between The Orange and The Tomato!" "Hey, check out this fusion I made, it's a fusion between Corrupted Data211249 and CoRRupTed192345174105821!" "Hey, check out this fusion I made, it's a fusion between Daytime and Arts and Crafters!" "Hey, check out this fusion I made, it's a fusion between Plexi and 1st Prize!" "Hey, check out this fusion I made, it's a fusion between Baldi and It's a Wizard!" "Hey, check out this fusion i made, it's a fusion between Ad-er and Non-Ad-er!" "Hey, check out this fusion i made, it's a fusion between I Taste Yummy! and The Candy Dealer!" "Hey, check out this fusion i made, it's a fusion between This is a Taker and Head-Face!" "Hey, check out this fusion i made, it's a fusion between Filename2 and Placeface!" "Hey, check out this fusion i made, it's a fusion between It's a Bully and Filename2!" "Hey, check out this fusion i made, it's a fusion between Baldi and Logan!" "Hey, check out this fusion i made, it,s s fusion between Playtime and Baldi,s Robotic Pet!" "Hey, check out this fusion i made, it,s s fusion between Baldi,s Robotic Pet and 1st 1618092605!" When talking: "(talking)" When he leaves the protagonist: "Okay now, bye!" When he sees the protagonist use the UnFusing Ray on a fusion: "Oi!,How dare you use my weakness on (fusion that the player used the UnFusing Gun on)" "Shoot,the UnFusing Gun,my one weakness!" "What did you do to (fusion that the player used the UnFusing Gun on)" Angry Mode: "YOU WILL PAY FOR USING MY WEAKNESS!!!" "Now... IT'S TIME TO DIE!!!" "I SUMMON THE UNDID FUSION!" When he caught the player in Angry Mode: "GOTCHA!" "That's what you get for using my one weakness!" Gallery: Sprites = Fusion Minded.png|Fusion Minded's sprite. Fusion_Minded_ANGERY.png|Him in angry mode. Fusion_Minded_Description.png|Fusion Minded's portrait as seen in the Principal's Office. |-|Fusions = Zerri.png|Zerri, a fusion between Zerran and Harri. Mathmote.png|Mathmote, a fusion between MathStick and Remote. AnnoyTime.png|AnnoyTime, a fusion between Gametime and Annoying. Mr. Deekery.png|Mr. Deekery, a fusion between Mr. Luxury and Deeky Deeks. It's_Not_A_Bully fusion with iau.png|Its Not a Bully Upstander, a fusion between It's not a Bully and It’s an Upstander Haraldi.png|Haraldi, a fusion between Baldi and Harri. Orangeto.png|Orangeto, a fusion between The Orange and The Tomato Corrupted Data192345174105821 (new).png|Corrupted Data192345174105821, a fusion between Corrupted Data211249 and CoRRupTed192345174105821. DayCraft.png|Day Crafts, a fusion between Daytime and Arts and Crafters 1st_Plexi.png|1st Plexi (a.k.a Plexi Prize), a fusion between Plexi and 1st Prize. Wizard Baldi.png|Wizard Baldi, a fusion between Baldi and It's a Wizard. NoAd-er.png|NoAd-er, a fusion between Ad-er and Non-Ad-er. I Taste Candy Dealer.png|I Taste Candy Dealer, a fusion between I Taste Yummy! and The Candy Dealer. This_is_a_Head-Face.png|This is a Head-Face, a fusion between Head-Face and This is a Taker. 1545857992764.png|Facename2, a fusion between PlaceFace and Filename2 (easter egg fusion) Bullyname2.png|Bullyname2, a fusion between It's a Bully and Filename2 Baldon.png|Baldon, a fusion between Baldi and Logan 089874238697862349086892346896 fors.png|fors 1618092605 a fusion between fors and 1st 1618092605 jg.png|net-net a fusion between net and old net Dithered Prize.png|Dithered Prize, a fusion between 0th Prize and TestDithered (Birthday Bash easter egg found after beating the game once) the fors.png|the fors a fusion between the broom and fors Bloody fors.png|bloody fors a fusion between fors and bloody baldi Forgan.png|forgan a fusion between fors and logan me fusion.png|ThecreepyZERRAN, a fusion between zerran and ThecreepySPAGHET Youdoodle-2019-06-06T11-39-31Z.png|It's a Spitball, a fusion between It's a Bully and Mean Spitballs bloody fors but in the style of Bloody Harri.png|bloody harri fors a fusion between fors and bloody harri Corrupted234567891 fors.png|Corrupted234567891 fors a fusion between Corrupted234567891 and fors pary fors.png|pary fors a fusion between fors and parytime sorf (corrupted).png|srof a fusion between fors and NarreZ Net 15.png|HTAMNET a fusion between HTAM and net 2nd 1618092605.png|2nd 1618092605 a fusion between 2nd prize and 1st 1618092605 1st1618092605 LOG12678GOD.png|1st 1618092605 LOG12678GOD a fusion between 1st 1618092605 and LOG12678GOD prize 1st.png|1st pary prize a fusion bet ween 1st prize and parytime BULLANKYIE.jpg|BULLANKYIE, a fusion of bully and old crankie. 1PR 0-sharedassets2.assets-59 (1).png|robotic petime Baldi,s Robotic Pet beetwen Playtime 1618092605 Baldi,s Robotic Pet.png|1618092605 Baldi,s Robotic Pet a fusion between Baldi,s Robotic Pet and 1st 1618092605 Bloody Baldi,s Robotic Pet.png|bloody baldi,s Robotic Pet a fusion between baldi,s Robotic Pet and bloody baldi !!@!%!&baldi's robotic pet.png|!!@!%!&baldi,s robotic pet a fusion beween !!@!%!& and baldi,s Robotic Pet !!@!%!&1st 1618092605.png|!!@!%!&1st 1618092605 a fusion between !!@!%!& and 1st 1618092605 Corrupted 1st prize.png|corrupted 1st prize a fusion between 1st prize and Corrupted It's a Baldi !!@!%!&fors.png|!!@!%!&fors a fusion between !!@!%!& and fors 1st fors.png|1st fors a fusion between fors and 1st prize corrupted data211249baldi's robotic pet.png|corrupted data211249baldi's robotic pet a fusion between Corrupted Data211249 and Baldi,s Robotic Pet fors,s Robotic Pet.png|fors,s Robotic Pet a fusion between fors and baldi,s Robotic Pet fors and crafters.png|fors and crafters a fusion between fors and arts and crafters !!@!%!&ÐöɹʇɹɐW uuᴉɯoʞllnℲ ɹɐƃuᴉʇuʎԀ.png|!!@!%!&ÐöɹʇɹɐW uuᴉɯoʞllnℲ ɹɐƃuᴉʇuʎԀ a fusion between !!@!%!& and ÐöɹʇɹɐW uuᴉɯoʞllnℲ ɹɐƃuᴉʇuʎԀ EmityalP 1st prize.png|EmityalP 1st prize a fusion between EmityalP and 1st prize Nightmare Tormentor ÐöɹʇɹɐW uuᴉɯoʞllnℲ ɹɐƃuᴉʇuʎԀ.png|Nightmare Tormentor ÐöɹʇɹɐW uuᴉɯoʞllnℲ ɹɐƃuᴉʇuʎԀ a fusion between Nightmare Tormentor and ÐöɹʇɹɐW uuᴉɯoʞllnℲ ɹɐƃuᴉʇuʎԀ Static baldi's robotic pet.png|Static baldi's robotic pet a fusion between Static Crafters and Baldi,s Robotic Pet Nightmare Tormentor baldi's robotic pet.png|Nightmare Tormentor baldi's robotic pet a fusion between Nightmare Tormentor and Baldi,s Robotic Pet Nightmare Tormentor Brownie.png|Nightmare Tormentor Brownie a fusion between Nightmare Tormentor and Brownie CoRRupTed192345174105821 baldi's robotic pet.png|CoRRupTed192345174105821 baldi's robotic pet a fusion between CoRRupTed192345174105821 and Baldi,s Robotic Pet taker prize.png|taker prize a fusion between This is a Taker and 1st prize Corrupted 1st prize 2.png|Corrupted 1st prize (ThomasGamer4000 version) a fusion betweenCorrupted bully (ThomasGamer4000) and 1st prize Corrupted 1st prize 3.png|Corrupted 1st prize 2 a fusion between Corrupted Baldi and 1st prize Corrupted 1st prize 4.png|Corrupted 1st prize 3 a fusion between Corrupted Playtime and 1st prize Corrupted 1st prize 5.png|corrupted Corrupted 1st prize 4 a fusion between Corrupted Mrs. Phonograph and 1st prize Glitchy 1st prize.png|Glitchy or Glitched 1st prize a fusion between Glitched Baldi and 1st prize HTAMW uuᴉɯoʞllnℲ ɹɐƃuᴉʇuʎԀ.png|HTAMW ÐöɹʇɹɐW uuᴉɯoʞllnℲ ɹɐƃuᴉʇuʎԀ a fusion berween HTAMW and ÐöɹʇɹɐW uuᴉɯoʞllnℲ ɹɐƃuᴉʇuʎԀ HTAMW 1st 1618092605.png|HTAMW 1st 1618092605 a fusion between HTAMW and 1st 1618092605 forsings.png|forsings a fusion between Arts and Craftings and fors Nightmare Tormentor 1st prize.png|Nightmare Tormentor 1st prize a fusion between Nightmare Tormentor and 1st prize 1st CORROMPIDO165715997.png|1st CORROMPIDO165715997 a fusion between ..-. .. .-.. .CORROMPIDO1657159970 and 1st prize baldijj099.png|baldijj099 a fusion Baldi between and ivanjj099 It's_a_Playtimei.png|It,s A playtimei fusion From It,s A playtime Between Playtimei Baldery (1).png|Baldery Fusion Between Talkery And Baldi Buntime.png|Buntime, a fusion between Bun and Playtime Add as many fusions as you want. Navigation: Category:Characters Category:Appears in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning Category:Zerra1010Zarra's Creations Category:Gavrilis Gaming Approved Pages Category:Angry Ralsei seal of approval Category:Parrot2019 quitaly Approved Category:KNUCKK Approved Pages Category:Gustavo201209 quality approved